


Village and a Crow

by NeverNothing



Series: kuroken week 2018 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Heterochromia, Highly Suggestive Flirting, M/M, Secret Agent!Kuroo, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverNothing/pseuds/NeverNothing
Summary: Day 3 || 13th ||Hurt/Comfort|| Secret Agent/Assassins (AU)The raven raised his eyebrow at the other man. He was staring at him, gaze hiding his thoughts well.“Daishou Tetsurou,” he introduced himself anyway. It was the closest he had gotten to anyone near Akaashi the whole evening, seeing as the blond had not left the others side until now.aka: In his cover identity as Daishou Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou makes an intriguing aquaintance.





	Village and a Crow

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to be my longest fill for Kuroken Week,, I also might have accidentally fallen in love with this AU ;;
> 
> a big thank you to Riley for reading over the whole thing and giving me feedback, and to Ness for,, enduring me scream about this <3
> 
> Kudos to those that figure out the reason for the title!

Adjusting the fit of his suit jacket and clearing his throat subtly, Kuroo Tetsurou entered the banquet hall. His invitation had been checked with no problem, so the first hurdle had already been successfully overcome.

Underneath the twilled black two-button jacket of his designer suit and pristine white shirt, he was wired inconspicuously, using the newest tech available to their bureau. Every sound in his vicinity would be transferred to the analysts outside. And while he would not be able to directly communicate with his team member’s, he was wearing an in-ear to provide him with information. If the need arose, he could rely on the people listening to interfere. He had the code words memorized clearly.

Inside the ballroom the event was being held, high ceilings greeted him. Elaborate chandeliers illuminating guests that had already arrived and were currently mingling. Pillars along the wall were decorated with overflowing flower arrangements, color of the blossoms complimenting bordeaux curtains draped artfully over high windows.

Golden ornaments and intricate statues were scattered across the wide hall, attracting small groups of people. Letting the atmosphere of live classical music and murmur of the crowd sink in, Tetsurou was surrounded by the old rich.

Taking in his surroundings, he summarized what he knew about his target. _Rina_ , code name of one of Japan's biggest organized crime lord. There have been copious indications of his strings all over Japan.

Whether it be connections to politicians or businessmen. _Rina_ was a name everyone knew but no-one talked about. Despite being a well-known underground personality, barely any other information was known about the mysterious crime lord. Neither age nor gender. While their name hinted to a female, the ruthlessness that their business showed convinced Tetsurou and his team otherwise. Still, no one knew what he looked like and no matter how much information his team and him had gathered, his identity was still an unsolved mystery.

Tetsurou had prepared for his mission as thoroughly as possible but he did not have much information to begin with. The one thing they did know was that _Rina_ had a loyal associate. His name was Akaashi Keiji, son of an influential politicians that slipped from the right path and into _Rina_ ’s hands a few years ago.

That was the person Tetsurou was on lookout for, too. According to his intel, Akaashi had been invited to the banquet and his supervisors decided it was time for him to begin his operation- reveal _Rina_ ’s true identity to ultimately lead the downfall of his underground empire.

When he did not see the young man in his survey, Tetsurou sighed and searched for other faces he had familiarised himself with.

His mission expected of him to make himself part of the goings of the underground. Only those who had proven themselves sufficient in the eyes of _Rina_ ever got to meet him. Kuroo Tetsurou, Daishou Tetsurou as he would introduce himself, had to be one of those.

His cover was a distant cousin of the recently deceased Daishou Suguru who was the head of a big but not competing criminal organization. With his demise, the whole net of contacts assembled by Suguru collapsed. _Rina_ picked up huge parts of the void that was left. A fact not known to anyone except a few, documents of Suguru’s scheming fell into Tetsurou’s bureau’s hands. It was a strike of luck indeed.

After cross-checking every name and piece of information, it was the story his supervisors came up with. No other relative of the Daishou’s was known to be alive, Daishou Tetsurou came to pick up the family business, being backed up by a powerful name, faked family tree and anonymous sponsors.

Rubbing just beneath his eyes, Tetsurou sighed. The coloured contact always made him uncomfortable, the golden brown tint around his periphery was hard to get used to.

Giving an unassuming signal to his partner at the other end of the wire, he headed towards his first target-  the disgruntled wife of a businessman that dealt in the black market. According to intel, she had a thing for good looking young men and was talented in getting her husband to comply her every whim. Plastering on a charming if slightly sly grin, he struck up a conversation, being guided by the voice in his ear telling him the necessary information.

After almost an hour of mingling and talking to different people, getting his crafted identity known, Tetsurou retreated to the bar. Being on duty meant he was not supposed to drink, but not having any alcohol at such an event would only raise suspicions. Someone of the caliber he was made out to be even less. Waving the barkeeper over, he ordered a drink that would not make him drunk too quickly.

Beverage in hand, he leaned against the counter and took a first sip. He freezed, however, when he caught sight of group just entering the hall.

Tetsurou had seen pictures of him, had been told of the man’s beauty, but nothing could have prepared him to see him in the flesh. Akaashi Keiji was wearing a white suit with black and golden accents, perfect fit the sign of a tailored suit. He was stunning, electric blue eyes framed by raven hair. Rumors hadn’t lied.

Shaking his head to rid of lingering distraction, Tetsurou had to pay conscious effort. Akaashi Keiji was followed by a troop Tetsurou recognized as fellow associates of _Rina_ , though not as respected as Akaashi himself was. Intuition told him they just got out of a meeting, considering on the raven’s left a middle aged man with thin hair was gesturing agitatedly and they entered the hall from a door that lead further into the building.

Suppressing the urge to curse about the lost opportunity, he eyed the surroundings as the group split up. The middle aged balding man was steering towards the bar he was sitting at and Tetsurou prepared himself to strike up a casual conversation.

Falling into easy chatter with no problem, Tetsurou tried his best to extract information without gaining suspicion and, while he got along pleasantly with the older man, later joined by younger women he had not known before, he was not able to find out anything groundbreaking. It was no surprise but still disappointing. At least he was able to put in a good word or two for his cover as various other guests dropped by the bar and were caught up in him.

Smirking and flirting a lot more than he strictly needed, his gaze kept skirting to Akaashi who was conversing with a wide range of people that came up to him himself. Tetsurou was aware of his position at all times as his task demanded of him and he was sure his frequent glances went unnoticed. No sight of anyone who could classify of their collected estimate of _Rina_ yet.

When Tetsurou glimpsed in his general direction, he expected it to be the same. This time, however, he caught unreadable golden eyes. They belonged to a blond that had been glued to Akaashi’s side ever since they entered the room and, as far as Tetsurou could tell, even before.

It was the first time the raven paid the other any mind. Hair that was obviously dyed blond as the roots were showing already was kept at shoulder length. Clad in an imperial red, form-fitting dress with a low back and gathered neckline, it took Tetsurou a moment to identify Akaashi’s companion as a male. It was an unusual sight.

Arms bare except for a bracelet of black pearls and the evening dress, while reaching his ankles, split to reveal the leg facing Tetsurou, it fit him pleasantly. Dark heels to finish the look complimented the line of his body. He was not much shorter than Akaashi himself but the agent blamed that on the heels.

An escort, Tetsurou surmised. A distant memory in the back of his head confirmed his assumption. There had been mentions of a male escort often seen at the side of the young man. It seemed like a personal fancy of Akaashi Keiji so no one had paid it any mind, there was nothing remarkable. Absent-mindedly, he pulled at the lid of his eye. His contact lense was bothering him again.

Suddenly realizing he was still staring at the escort, and that the escort was staring back at him, his mouth curled into a smirk and he raised his half-drained glass in a silent cheers. Tetsurou could not certainly make out the expression, but he was sure the blond smiled back.

The young woman he had been in conversation with latching on his arms pulled his attention back. He had to refuse her offer to dance once again.

Absorbed in the conversation with the lady’s plus one, a soft touch to his arm startled him. Turning to the cause, Tetsurou paused. It was the blond escort, who eyed his conversation partners. Those, noticing him, sent a questioning gaze into his direction, but complied when the blond signalled to be left alone with Tetsurou.

The raven raised his eyebrow at the other man. He was staring at him, gaze hiding his thoughts well.

“Daishou Tetsurou,” he introduced himself anyway. It was the closest he had gotten to anyone near Akaashi the whole evening, seeing as the blond had not left the others side until now. They had seemed _close_ , for a way to put it. A hand on the naked skin of the blond’s back, a delicate hand in the crook of Akaashi’s arm and whole body turned towards him, they had whispered to each other a lot. Between talks of businessmen, politicians and other names demanding Akaashi’s attention. But that much was to be expected, considering the activities the blond’s profession involved.

“You refused every invitation to dance you got until now.”

Apart from not wanting to leave his favourable vantage point, every single offer he had received had been sexually connoted. “I don’t want to make promises I can’t keep,” he stated diplomatically.

Mustering the other man intently, the blond’s eyes lit up. “Ah really?,” he hummed and stepped closer to Tetsurou, languidly raising his hand to stroke the lapels of his suit, following the line to his abdomen and thumbing his dress shirt beneath. Unwittingly, Tetsurou held is breath at the closeness. He was acutely aware of the soft pressure of fingers against his clothed skin, his muscles tensing.

“The fabric feels nice,” the unknown man muses, still fingering the material.

Tetsurou cleared his throat. “Armani,” he offered as an explanation, contemplating the crown of the blond’s hair. Internally he was thanking their foresight of making his wire completely unnoticeable under his suit jacket. He had no way of explaining it without blowing his cover.

The blond stepped back again, hand sliding from Tetsurou’s chest. He was glancing up almost bashfully as if their earlier exchange had not occured. Angling his head up, the black pearls of his earrings caught light. “I’m Kenma.”

“A pleasure to meet you, Kenma.” Tetsurou tested the feeling of his name and came to the conclusion that it fit. He had no idea what the other’s intentions were, but his gut told him that this was his chance. He had never gotten closer to Akaashi himself. Never leaving his side, Kenma must have heard a good deal about the young man’s business.

Wordless, the blond reached out for him again, invading his personal space with no regard for common decency. He rested his hand against his chest, Tetsurou’s heartbeat quickening due to the unexpected closeness. Kenma did not even try to hide the intention in his movement. Glancing up with wide eyes, his fingers wandered one after the other, climbing up even higher. By now, Tetsurou’s heart was hammering. “Would you recline mine?,” the blond asked in a coy voice.

Tetsurou’s mind was trying its best to catch up, but the string of conversation had been lost on him. Silently, he berated himself for getting careless. “Excuse me?”

“My offer to dance,” Kenma elaborated, but did not move away from him. Tetsurou had no idea where to put his hands without being inappropriate due to the open dress the blond was wearing. He had the suspicion Kenma knew that. In the end, he settled his hand against the blond’s hip.

“Don’t you think your date would be offended if I’d claimed all of your attention?” Tetsurou played his part as a businessman trying to establish himself, still not acknowledging the blond’s advances as far as possible.

It was a known fact not to anger someone higher up in the hierarchy. He had let the escort come too close to him already, the skin on his neck was tingling. So, he had offered the only reasonable excuse he had.

“He’s not that picky when it comes to sharing me. Who cares about a small village if he’s got entrance to any city he wants?” The blond replied almost off-handedly.

“I’m not so sure about that.” Out of the corner of his eye, Tetsurou caught Akaashi gaze into their direction. He had noticed them. Distantly, Tetsurou wondered what picture they might make. Him, an unknown man claiming to be the inheritor of a sunken enterprise, and Kenma, dyed blond in expensive clothes, the escort of the most well-known man in the room, seemingly wrapped around each other.

A high giggle resounded. Tetsurou could not help but stare at the man in front of him. Glinting eyes glancing back at him, the agent felt his heart rate pick up again. _Fuck_ , he really liked the sound of Kenma’s laugh. Stubbornly, he fought that thought back until it was barely noticeable in the back of his mind.

The escort’s hand against the nape of his nape pulled him back. “Is he watching?“, Kenma wondered aloud. “Keiji tends to be a little protective sometimes,” The blonde inhaled deeply. “Ironically enough, like a crow that has found a friend in death, there’s nothing pure about our relationship.”

Before Tetsurou was able to respond or organize his thoughts, Kenma stepped back and strode towards his companion, tugging the agent along with a surprisingly tight grip on his wrist. Looking back at him with a conspiratorial grin, another shiver ran through Tetsurou’s body. “We can just ask him.”

It was more due to involuntary habit than conscious action that a playful smirk curled along the lines of Tetsurou’s own lips. He had been at the event for hours now, but finally he might be meeting the reason he attended it in the first place. Kenma’s comment was pushed to the edge of his mind quickly to focus on their first contact. Decidedly, he choose to neglect the fact that their meeting would only include the blond asking for permission to fraternize with him. Whatever else that entailed.

Letting go of his wrist, he latched onto Akaashi’s side again. The young man acknowledged the blond with a slight angling of his head.

Kenma rose to his toes, supporting himself with a hand on Akaashi’s shoulder as he whispered requests Tetsurou did not hear.

Observing the two of them up close, Akaashi was indeed as beautiful as he had seemed from far away. They seemed close, the escort did not shy away from touch and during the whole evening that Tetsurou had spent watching the other, Akaashi allowed only the blond to do that. But something seemed off. Tetsurou could not put his finger on it. Behind the good posture, the dark haired man seemed tense as Kenma leaned against him.

Green eyes flittered over him, assessing. Tetsurou replied to it with a stilted nod. He had no choice but to wait for the conclusion the other came up with. Kenma, meanwhile, seemed completely relaxed as Akaashi considered his request, fingers playing idle with the sleeve of a white suit.

Akaashi Keiji nodded in his direction.

Suddenly, tension Tetsurou had barely comprehended faded as if the entire room had taken a much needed breath. Tetsurou himself found his shoulders slowly unwinding. It felt like he had just passed an unknown test.

Leisurely, Kenma found his way back to Tetsurou. His touch was lingering, though, and their eyes met to converse silently.

“I guess I owe you a dance now, do I?” Tetsurou offered cordially. He might as well embrace the situation. Maybe Kenma knew more than he let on and he had just been accepted by his target. Things were looking good for Daishou Tetsurou.

As if on cue, the musicians started on a new piece, loud cords of the piano ringing across the hall.

Tetsurou chuckled. “‘Voices of Spring’?,” he mumbled to himself wistfully. “What a coincidence, huh?”

“What do you mean?” Kenma eyed him quizzically, voice unbelievably soft.

This time, Tetsurou actually laughed out loud, as he offered the blond his arm to escort him to the dance floor, where couples were already twisting around in a sophisticatedly joyful fashion. “Don’t worry about it. Just reminded me of my mother.”

“Your mother?” He inquired further, even though his tone told Tetsurou he did not have to answer if he felt a line was crossed.

Shrugging, Tetsurou indulged. It was nothing that conflicted with his cover story, so there would be no harm. Daishou Tetsurou had been raised overseas enjoying a life of a businessman’s son. “It used to be her favourite song. She was the one who taught me to dance, is all.”

Fortunately, Kenma did not point out his use of past tense and let their conversation rest.

“I have been taught, too. I know what I’m doing, after all. You can show me how good you are then,” the escort pointed out playfully, his tone full of unspoken words once again. Golden eyes that were staring up at Tetsurou promising.

The raven replied with a smirk of his own and took on the right position to start on a slow waltz, harp accentuating the energetic cords. Kenma mimicked his movements, one hand resting on his shoulder while he let his other one settle into Tetsurou’s bigger palm.

Hesitating, he placed his hand on the naked skin beneath Kenma’s shoulder blade. His open back made it impossible not to touch skin, but his manners made Tetsurou try.

Easily, they fell into the rhythm of the song, twirling around to the beat orchestrated. Kenma let himself be lead easily, following Tetsurou’s directions without resistance as he steered them across the hall. The secret agent was still careful not to let Akaashi out of his sight, who was again involved in a conversation. This time with someone not on the list Tetsurou had memorized.

The light of the chandeliers were brighter in the part of the room cleared to dance, for some reason, blinding Tetsurou from time to time but it also illuminated Kenma gorgeously. The red of his dress, the paleness of his skin in stark contrast to the glistening black of his accessory and the magnetizing gold of his eyes. They continued dancing for quite some time. Music changing to another piece, until there was a glint in Kenma’s eyes that revealed excitement and a breathless giggle escaped the confines of his lungs once again.

It was then that Tetsurou directed them away from the crowd of other dancing guests. Kenma was leaning against him as they walked, in the crossing nodding to a brunet short man. The man nodded back, knowing grin spreading on his face as he turned away. It must have been someone he knew, someone who knew his work given the expression he made- a former client?

Arriving at the edge of the room once again, not far away from the bar Kenma had approached him, Tetsurou arms fell to his side again, loosing from the blond’s weak hold. Surrounding chatter filtered back into their shared space, one that had only been filled with tension ever since they met. A few assembled guests were getting along loudly beside them.

Once again, Kenma did not care for anyone else. He was contemplating Tetsurou deeply to the point the raven felt naked under his eye.

“I’ve been thinking about retreating. Would you like to join me?” Progressing towards him again, he was tapping a lazy rhythm against Tetsurou’s pulse point, fingers drawing careless circles on his skin and his voice dropping another octave. There was no way he did not notice the way Tetsurou’s heart rate picked up. The invitation was clear to his ears, ringing deafeningly.

Was he willing to do this? His work ethic screamed against it, but he could not deny the part of himself, the one that had found Kenma’s advances successful with no arguments against the idea, was unspeakably tempted. He felt his body react to the blond’s closeness and he was not willing to think about Kenma’s intention.

Tetsurou has not uttered a word yet but it seemed Kenma got his answer as he stepped back with a small but dignified step. His gaze wandered, checking in on his companion he had been ignoring in his favour this entire time. Not quite catching his breath yet, the agent’s eyes followed his trajectory.

“Ah, it seems my date wants to leave,” Kenma commented, tone of his voice revealing no emotion. He was right. When Akaashi noticed their attention, he nodded faintly to the exits direction. Eyes expressive with his desire to leave, there was no other explanation.

“It seems so,” Tetsurou acknowledged, focusing his gaze on the blond escort, trying to figure out his next steps. Kenma was the closest he had gotten to Akaashi Keiji all night. He could rest it there or try to worm his way in.

He made his decision without his mind was able to catch up to it. “Are we going to see each other again?,” he asked, playful smirk in place and for the first time that evening flirting willingly with the man in front of him.

Kenma’s eyes widened at the unexpected question, before his lips curled into a satisfied grin. His hands rose to touch Tetsurou’s cheek softly but he stepped back quickly. He was turning his back to return to Akaashi’s side, when Tetsurou heard his farewell. “Until we see each other again, Tetsurou.”

As Akaashi left, Kenma did, too. With them went Tetsurou’s best chance at gathering information about _Rina_. For what felt like the first time in ages, Tetsurou could finally breathe again. He was not supposed to be relieved, but he had been on edge. Kenma’s presence had left his whole body tingling and he was not sure what it meant.

Inhaling deeply, he surveyed his surroundings. He had gathered quite the attention, but he took it in stride. Pasting on a sly but charming grin, he readied himself to spent the rest of his night socialising as Daishou Tetsurou.

He got home to his cover’s apartment long after midnight. Exchanging pleasantries with politicians, hinting deals to businessmen and refusing advances of any female coming up to him, he was not able to gather more information on _Rina_. His evening was a bust in that regard, but at least he had let other guests have to opportunity to familiarize themself with him. It had been worth it, indeed. Important first steps of a prolonged mission.

 

The next day, Tetsurou rewarded himself with sleeping in. He had completely taken up his cover, suite and spaced bedroom to match. His new living space still felt unfamiliar, furniture as well as decorations and everything one might need had been provided for him.

While he was brewing himself a fresh cup of coffee, he thought about last night again, made a mental list of everyone he had talked to and sorted them by their relevance. He remembered golden eyes and black jewelry and snorted to himself.

Instead, he chose to go through his tasks for the day then, cup of coffee cradled between his hands. He would have to attend a meeting as Daishou Tetsurou, trying to regain some of the late Daishou enterprises sponsor’s trust. Afterwards, he would have to check in with his supervisors and await there next orders. The path to identify and arrest _Rina_ seemed long and he had no other choice but to trust his supervisors on what to do next.

Setting down his cup, he looked down at himself. He was still wearing old sweats and a jaded shirt he wore to sleep. It was nothing that Daishou Tetsurou would be seen wearing usually, but it would suffice to get his mail.

Checking his mail was when it all turned upside down. There was a message in his mailbox. It read: “Consider your mission failed. I’ll be watching you. Love, Your Newest Acquaintance”

Tetsurou stared at it speechlessly. _Lyna._ The night before flashed through his inner eye.

“Surprised, Kuroo Tetsurou?” He recognized that soft voice instantly. He whirled around even faster.

Instead of a red dress, Kenma- _Rina-_ was wearing a sweater that hid the lines of his body he had so eagerly broadcasted the night before. Now, the blond was shuffling his feet, eyes gleaming behind his fringe.

Behind him stood a man with a dyed blond mohawk, crossing his arms and trying to look intimidating. If Tetsurou was everything but an agent trained in close combat maybe the guy would manage to frighten him but alas. He understood, however, that he was at a great disadvantage.

Taking into account that both of his visitors were most likely armed, he would not make it out of this unharmed if he showed any sign of resistance. He had no idea how these two managed to get past the security at the buildings entrance. Money might have been exchanged.

His situation was not supposed to be compromised. His cover should have been good enough to lead the trace far away from his apartment. It was no information that was supposed to get divulged.

To put it bluntly, Tetsurou knew he was in trouble. And Kenma knew it, too.

“Seeing that I know who you are, I should tell you I’m just here to talk.” Kenma’s voice was still the way he remembered. Deep and almost monotone, but now Tetsurou could here the underlying message in his words. It was not quite a threat but close to it.

Frenzied without appearing such, Tetsurou surveyed his circumstances. The blond was shouldering past him into his apartment, barely reaching his chin now that he was not wearing heels, with seemingly no care. His accompanied raised an eyebrow at him, motioning him to follow the blond into his apartment.

So Tetsurou did.

Kenma was waiting for him in his living room, off-handedly taking in the surroundings before his gaze wandered back to Tetsurou. He considered him with a prolonged look then, and sighed, stepping up to him. The raven felt naked under this inspection.

Resting a warm hand on his pectorals, Tetsurou’s breath hitched. He was aware of the other man, the one with the mohawk, that had entered the apartment behind him and had looked the door, probably a bodyguard. At least he looked the part. The man was also visibly turning on a device and nodded with his eyes set on Kenma. Tetsurou was caged now.

The blond did not seem to care for that, however, as he continued to look up at Tetsurou thoughtfully. “Did they sent you specifically? You’re my type,” he wondered aloud.

Tetsurou stared, scrambling to catch up. “What?”, he croaked.

Tapping his chest idly, Kenma hummed. “So you did not know then?” His eyes lit up with mirth. “Now, the question is, did your supervisors know? I guess I will have to find out.”

Pushing him back, Kuroo stumbled until his knees hit his couch. Falling down on top of it ungracefully, Tetsurou’s head shot up, eyes wide. Kenma was still close.

The next thing he knew, the blond leaned even closer, resting his knee on the soft couch beside him, their limbs grazing before straddling him entirely. “The answer doesn't really matter, though. I caught you.”

Kenma’s warm body on top of his, hands once again settled on his shoulders, Tetsurou blanked. The soft fabric of the blond’s sweater slid against his bare arms. His training never taught him how to deal with a situation like this. His throat felt dry.

Overwhelmed by the man on his lap, Tetsurou glanced to the man that had accompanied Kenma. He was still standing by the door, his legs spread and arms crossed behind his back. The bodyguard was eyeing Tetsurou defiantly.

Kenma flicked his tongue and pinched his shoulder, telling him to pay attention to him instead.

Finally, Tetsurou found his voice again, questions he could no longer hold back spilling. “But how? My cover is supposed to be flawless.”

The blond hummed, amusement coloring his tone. He leaned in closer, thighs pressing closer to Tetsurou’s body and his hand settled steadily on his chest. Tetsurou’s heart was racing and the raven was sure Kenma could feel it. His barely hidden grin told him so.

“I am going to tell you something not a lot of people know, Tetsurou.” He shivered as his name was articulated provocatively. Leaning even closer, Tetsurou felt Kenma’s breathe against his ear. “I’m specialised in information. Nothing gets past me.”

Shifting his weight to be able to look at him again, the young man considered him thoughtfully.

Tetsurou repaid it with silence of his own, not avoiding his gaze despite the thudding in his chest. He was on his own now. Kenma or his bodyguard must have activated a jammer to stop any communication from going through. His phone on the coffee table seemed impossible far away. Feverishly, he was thinking about a way out. He needed more time.

“There was more than one way reason I got suspicious. And once I get suspicious, it’s already over.”

Painfully, Tetsurou cleared his throat, fighting for words. “And those reasons were?”

Kenma was pondering him lightly. “You were focused on Keiji. Of course, that in itself is nothing strange. Keiji is unspeakably beautiful, captivating even- that’s why we work so well together with him catching the spotlight. But you were different. Not starstruck for long, not wanting, but concentrated. You weren’t blinded.

“That’s the only reason I talked to you, it interested me.” Kenma’s fingers were tapping a rhythm Tetsurou did not recognize, nails grazing the curve of his neck. “And when we talked, you were perfectly charming, laughing at the right time, sophisticated and teasing enough not to be boring. Well-dressed. You responded to my banter but never crossing the line. It was almost a little disappointing.

“But something did not match.” Kenma slid his hand up now, resting it at his pulse point. Tetsurou had trouble breathing. There was a glint in his eyes that revealed the excitement of a predator. “You were too much of a gentleman.”

Tetsurou gaped.

A high giggle resounded in his apartment. “I was there as Keiji’s escort. Someone paid for sex. And yet, you denied my advances. Yet, you refrained from holding my naked skin as much as you could even after you got consent from Keiji.

“Most other guests were either higher ups, politicians, businessmen or high-end criminals. Neither of them would have that decency when no longer threatened by Keiji’s punishment. But still, that was not much to go on.

“And then, while we were dancing, I noticed another thing.” Climbing up even higher, Kenma was thumbling the sensitive skin beneath his eyes. “You were wearing contacts.” He wasn’t now. Grey iris catching light and exposing him with nothing between them. Kenma was staring at him.

“Do you know how easy it is to check whether someone is wearing colored contacts? Just bring them to a bright space. Pupils contract, revealing more of their iris than the contact can hide. I noticed the different colour of your eye, then.

“Heterochromia is a very rare occurrence. And one as beautiful as yours? I could not just let that slip pass by. It made me giddy, to be completely honest.

“So I told my men to dig. They are good at that. Into the fake name of an upstanding man with unique eyes. To find the real you. I know everything there is to know about you now, Tetsurou.”

Cradling his cheeks and lifting his face to meet his gaze, Tetsurou saw molten gold.“I think we’re going to be good friends.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> “I found a new toy. The guy from yesterday night, do you remember him?” His eyes lit up with excitement. “A secret agent.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> “He’s going to be a good one, I can already tell. Won’t break as easy.”
> 
> Keiji snorted. “You mean as easy as me?” 
> 
> Reaching out to slide his hand against the dark haired man’s arm. “I did not say that.”
> 
>  
> 
> | [@Twitter](https://twitter.com/nevernothingx3)


End file.
